Ice cream, Cheezy Romance movies, and a spoon
by Fi Vind
Summary: Two crew members decide to hangout and watch some Cheezy Romance movies cause, what else are ya gonna do on a Friday night? (Discontinued.)
1. Chapter 1

Dy flickered through the channels, bored out of her mind. She was currently at her friend and crew members, Eliza's house. When she first got here, they were gonna watch a movie. Everything was planned out except for Eliza not having any Frickin icecream like she promised. The asshole. Eliza then promptly shoved on her coat, her sneakers and ran out the door to the nearest store that sold icecream..

2 hours ago..

Now Dy sat here..

Bored.

And annoyed.

And worried.

Cause their very airhead of a friend was still not back yet, after being texted many times from those 2 hours ago. Dy grabbed her phone and was about to start texting her when the front door slammed shut, loudly. Amd the sound of plastic bags was heard towards the kitchen.

"Elz?" Dy finally had the courage to ask after 3 minutes of achy breaky silence. A voice floated from the ktichen, "Dy? I thought you went home?" They asked.

"You- Elz, did you forget..?" Dy asked, even more annoyed. Footsteps echoed as Eliza shuffled through the kitchen, grabbing two bowls, a tub of icecream, chips, dip, chocolate sauce, and some pancakes left over from this morning to make a sundae she had in her head the entire day.

She scooped out a couple of scoops of the vanilla ice cream into one of the bowls and set it aside after decorating it a bit with chocolate. And then scooped some into her own bowl, making her special sundae. After putting the items away she grabbed the bowls and shuffled over to the living room quickly.

"I kina did, sorry. ." She said as she handed Dy her bowl. Dy took it and then glanced over at Eliza's mess up as hell sundae...

"Eliza... what the hell is that?" Dy asked.

"Oh. It's a... uh.. vanilla, chocolate, chips plus dip and pancake sundae!" Eliza said cheerfully and grabbed her spoon, getting a good one with everything on it. Before she could even put the gross looking glob into her mouth, Dy legit slapped the spoon out of her hand and yanked the bowl as well after putting her sundae, which didn't come with a spoon, on the coffee table in front of them.

"You are not fucking eating this" She simply stated, getting up and running to the kitchen with the choking mound of hazardousness.

"NOOOOOO! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER!" Eliza whined as she jumped up, ignoring the spoon that so perfectly landed on her coffee table, and ran after Dy.

"You aren't eating this damn it! I'm not letting you get sick!" Dy said as she dumped the nasty as hell sundae into the trash just as Eliza got into the kitchen. Eliza stared at her and gave a small whimper.

"But... but... it took me.. forever.." she whined. Dy finched.

God damn it

God mother fucking damn it..

There's a thing that goes on within the crew... and it was that Eliza would never be sad. Because seeing her sad was like looking at a pouting puppy that was stuck outside raining..

Dy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry.. I'll share mine. But, Elz.. you could of gotten sick from eating that other one you know?" She said and Eliza thought for a moment, then it stuck with her.

"Ew... you're right... I mean, dip with a sundae? That's nasty man!" She said, scrunching her nose up.

After placing the now safe bowl in the sink and heading back to the couch, Dy got her sundae that had only slightly melted, but there was a snag..

There weren't any extra spoons..

"We can just share spoons" Eliza said, shrugging.

"Why would you want to do that? That's nasty.." Dy said, frowning.

"Sharing spit isn't nasty.. unless, you had jacked up breath" Eliza said, snorting and Dy lightly hit her with the spoon. "Fuck you." She said playfully.

They finally found a cheesy romance-comedy to watch and passed the spoon back and back as the movie went on.

"Hey Dy?" Eliza asked. It was the middle of the movie and the couple that always got together went on a fake date.

Dy hummed in response as she passed the spoon back to Eliza once again.

"Why do they always go on these weird dates? And they don't even kiss or anything after being dropped off.." Eliza said as she took the spoon, getting a decent sized scoop and shoved it into her mouth, and Dy shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said, continuing watching hilarity unfold as the date began going wrong with all sorts of mishaps, but the couple continued having tons of fun, laughing and smiling with eachother like bestest of friends...

Eliza watched, starting to get an idea in her head. "Dy, wanna go on a date?" She said without thinking. Dy looked over at her friend, wondering if she was joking or not..

"And I'm not joking. I.. really want to go on a date with you. As friends, if.. that's what you want.." Eliza said, not taking her eyes off the screen as she held the spoon out for Dy, who slowly took it, hiding a smile. "Sure. Sounds fun." She said as she got a small scoop.

The clock on Eliza's wall went off and Dy looked over at it, and saw what time it was. "Aww... fuck... gotta go, or else parents will chew me the. Fuck. Out." She said as she stuck the spoon into the sundae and grabbed her fall coat, quickly pulling it on and slipped on her boots, waving and then left, shutting the door behind them.

Eliza smiled as she got a large victory scoop and plopped it into her mouth happily, then proceded to scarf down the rest in a frenzy, enjoying the daydream she was currently conjuring up on how the date would go. After she finished, she laided back, still smiling. Life is-

"AAAAAHHH! FUCK! BRAINFREEZE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza looked at herself in the mirror..

For once, the teen was dressed appropriately.

She wore a flannel shirt with a dark blue shirt, the sleeves pulled up to her elbow. A simple pair of jeans and with a pair of converses to boot. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, the blonde locks reaching her shoulders.

She puffed her cheeks out while frowning.. what If Dy didn't like the way she looked? What if she didn't even reconize her..

Ugh.. this was hurting her head.

Eliza sighed, knowing this was the best she was gonna do. She grabbed her coat and the small amount of money she was lent by her mother and left her room. She headed downstairs and paused once she reached the bottom step, feeling nervous. But, everything would be fine! Right?

Eliza shook her head, "Everything will be fine.. just.. be cool." She told herself. "Mom?" She called out, walking into the living room.

"Yeah?" She heard the familiar voice of her mother say.

"I'm ready. Can ya take me? ...please?" Eliza said, moving over to sit on the couch, signing.

 _Jingle jingle jingle jongle_

Eliza's ears perked up at the sound, turing her head towards it and saw the two golden retrievers trot up to her. the larger one grumbled and plopped her large head on Eliza's leg while the pup jumped onto the couch and burrowed under her coat, whining.

Why did these two little shits have to be so cute..

And keep her from leaving from this very important thing..

"Your worried about me? Huh girl?" Eliza said, baby talking as she gently cupped the Goldens face, moving it side to side slowly. The dog looked at her with her usual big brown eyes.. She wasn't worried.

She was hungry as hell from all the slobber she was producing..

"Oh..." Eliza grimaced as she removed her hands and checked to see if she had any slobber on her hands. Thankfully none and on her pants either. But just to be bloody safe, she got up, feeling a ping of regret as she wasn't able to cuddle the poor golden pup and leaving them without her nice coat.

Eliza fast walked to the sink and washed her hands, signing.

"Dog slobber?" Eliza's mom asked, and Eliza nodded. "I didn't get any on me." She said.

Her mother nodded as she buttoned up her own coat and grabbed her car keys, ready to go when the doorbell rang. Of course the dogs began barking up a storm..

"I'll get it" Eliza said as she jogged to the front door and opened it, not expecting Dy to be standing there... Dy had on a similar coat but it was shorter. And a bright green Instead of an autumn brown like eliza's.

"Uh... hey.." Eliza said. Why was she here? Did Eliza take to long?

"Hey." Dy said, smiling.

Why the hell did she have to look so cute..

"Mind if I come in?" Dy asked. Eliza moved out of the way, inviting her in. Dy stepped in and walked to the living room as Eliza shut the door, quickly walking behind her friend who she was about to take on a date soon... yay..

"Hey moosi, moosi, moosi, moosi!" Dy cooed as the large golden trotted up to her, her tounge lolling out as Dy petted her, cooing at the golden.

"I'll... be.. right back.." Eliza said as she dashed off to the kitchen, hoping Dy didn't see the blush that was on her face... as soon as she stepped into the kitchen however her mother gave her a seceptical look, but Eliza waved her off, saying everything was fine.

But it wasn't.

Her friend who she found out she was developing a super duper hard crush on who she was about to take on a date was in her living room right now, cooing at her dogs..

By everything that was great her heart was about to explode..

After taking a minute to collect herself, she reemerged from the kitchen. Signing, she looked over at Dy who was just chilling on the couch...

"So... you ready for the date? My mom's gonna take me.." Eliza said as she pointed behind her with her thumb towards the kitchen which she's made her mom stay in, in order for her not to embarrass the shit out of her.

Dy nodded. "I've been ready!" She said, obviously pumped up. That was a good sign.. hopefully.. "So, what are we waiting for?" Dy asked.

"Alright, alright." Eliza said, smiling.

After distracting the dogs with her brother who both him and his boyfriend were being smooshed by a big old fluffball of cuteness, the three girls quickly left. The two friends in the back and the driver In the front, (of course). And soon they were off.


End file.
